


四块五     1-2

by littlelittlexian



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelittlexian/pseuds/littlelittlexian





	四块五     1-2

四块五

 

*魏丞白

*娼妓文学，泥塑，骨科设定，有关三个穷光蛋的破烂欧欧西流水账

*灵感来源《戏梦巴黎》

 

1

阿白是在过完二十九岁生日之后的冬天决定出去卖的。

第一夜给了隔壁杂货铺老板的小儿子，除了性之外，他们一共只交易了四块五分钱。

那是一罐红豆粥的价钱。

2

由于阿白是第一次出去卖，没有经验，来当嫖客的魏先生也是第一次来嫖男妓，所以他也没有经验。两个没有经验的人凑到一起，就是一笔失败交易的开始。

阿白穿着上一任租户留下来的旧大衣，站在雪里点燃一支烟，现在是周五晚上夜里十点，弟弟住校没法回家，哥哥便裹上女人的衣服，站在雪里，等待一个男人出现，递给他一沓钞票，把他扔在床上，把他变成一个女人。

到底怎么到床上变成一个女人呢？阿白想，他穿上女人的衣服，他觉得自己不像女人，在脸上胡乱地抹上胭脂，还是不像女人。他纤薄细长没有女人的丰腴柔软，他不像女人。他也同样干涩，不会出水，不会讲好听的，甚至不会叫床，也没那么喜欢同男人做爱，所以他一点点都不像女人。

可他却要逼迫自己变成一个女人，因为大部分男人当然都更喜欢女人，也更喜欢为女人砸钱，给她们买首饰买包包，买所有的一切昂贵的奢侈品。而很难把这些钱扔给一个贫穷的，需要同时养活两个人的，只能靠出卖肉体来获得生活费的可怜同性。没有人会同情，因为大家都很忙，忙着让自己变得不穷，忙着把自己不变成阿白这个样子。

所以阿白站在巷子口点一支烟，也没有多少人会注意到他，注意他到底是男是女，注意他到底穿着新的旧的衣服，注意他到底化没化妆。可阿白还是站在那，用薄薄的肩膀抵着墙面，斜斜的倾靠在上面，一条腿直立，一条腿弯曲着，以一种相当没有骨头的柔软的姿势站在那。一对抹过颜色的眼皮耸拉着，在烟雾和飘雪里抽烟，等着一个男人找上他，把他变成一个他尚且想象不出的模样。

两个礼拜之后这个男人终于出现了，阿白认识他，那是杂货铺老板的小儿子——私生子，老爹在外面嫖妓时留下的另一个血脉，和阿白的弟弟同样身份灰暗的小牲畜。阿白认识他，却并不同情他。他现在除了他弟弟不会同情任何人，连他自己都不会同情。

阿白能感觉得到他时常梭巡在自己身上的视线，隔着一重重夜幕浓稠的笼罩在他的腰上，胸膛上，腿上，屁股上。他有时闲着无聊也会顺着他的目光定格而定格，看看自己的腰，就只是普通男人的腰，看看自己的胸，就只是普通男人的胸部，不柔软，不丰腴，除了颜色比普通男人稍微好看那么一点点，它依旧只是普通男人没什么看头的贫瘠胸部。  
这种状态一直持续好久，直至有一天他终于决定走过马路去向阿白搭话。他是冒着风雪走过去的，雪有些大，吹了他满头满脸的冰雪沫，冻得他鼻尖通红，脸通红，可他还是在往阿白那边走，走到阿白面前之后站定，抬起眼望向阿白，阿白也望着他，脑袋有些倾斜的。阿白今天没有化妆，脸上只有风雪冻出来的一层不那么自然的红，嘴唇也是红的，发梢上沾着白色的雪，整个人透出一种清丽的漂亮来。

魏先生看着他踌躇了一会儿，接着还是从怀里掏了一个罐头出来，把它塞进阿白被冻得有些僵硬的手里，对他说，给你。

阿白低头看过去，那是一罐还没有拆过封的红豆粥，装在铝制的罐头里被机器压制密封好再裹上一层塑料，在当时算得上很贵的东西了，阿白动动手指捏了捏它，还是烫的，是被人加热过之后才送过来。阿白看着那个罐子，突然一下子不知道该说些什么。

他们在风雪里站着，连呼吸都带出白气，却都没有说话，也没有打伞，只安安静静地一起看着阿白手里正捏着的那一小罐红豆粥。

片刻之后阿白妥协了，向他自己，或者向那一小罐滚烫灼烧着的东西，他叹口气，抬起头望着魏先生问道，你想上楼坐坐吗？

之后他们便一起上楼，一起脱光衣服滚到阿白的床上，缩在阿白的被子底下，阿白抬起自己的胳膊，抬起自己的腿，喘息着让魏先生把他变成一个女人。尽管魏先生没有给他一大打钞票，只给了他一罐价值四块五分钱的红豆粥，可那也比没有好。有什么都比没有好。更何况这是阿白今年冬天里碰上的唯一一点点温热的东西了。

可阿白却觉得自己也正在变成那些东西，浑身上下变得越来越烫越来越烫，到处都在流汗，在颤动着的被褥下几乎化成一滩水，魏先生没有把他变成一个女人，他把他直接变成了一滩只懂得攀附和迎合的液体。

魏先生亲吻他，亲吻一切他先前目光的着落点，亲吻他的腰，亲吻他的胸部，他的腿，他的屁股，他每亲一下阿白都要颤抖一下，魏先生真的把他变成一个他之前从不知晓的模样，他有些无措，只能像浮萍一样的扒住魏先生，张着嘴巴或轻或重的喘息。

片刻之后魏先生突然抬起头，在一片黑暗中捕捉到了阿白亮晶晶的眼，他盯着那双眼睛喘着气问阿白，我能亲你吗？

这是什么古怪问题，阿白皱眉，他没搞明白。于是魏先生又问了他一次，我能吻你吗？

哦，他想吻我。这次阿白听明白了，可是这个问题为什么要问呢？阿白是第一次出来卖，所以他不知道男妓大部分都是不让亲的，仿佛只要不亲嘴他们就还留有清白一样。魏先生也不懂，可他觉得他和阿白还不算恋人，所以他想问一问他，亲嘴是个好亲密的事情，或许吻过之后阿白就会考虑做自己的恋人了呢，魏先生是这样想的。

阿白想了一会儿，红着眼眶点了点头，于是他的嘴里就又多了一条滑溜溜的鱼一样的舌头，和自己那条勾在一起，交配似的缠绵着，发出一些啧啧的水声，闹得阿白又开始全身酥麻麻的发烫。然后他们又一起接了第二个第三个吻，到第四个吻的时候魏先生进入了他，那个从来没有被这么使用过的地方，所以阿白在第四个吻的时候咬破了魏先生的嘴唇。

疼。真的好疼。阿白疼得浑身发颤。他尝着留在唇齿间的血腥味，感觉下面也在流血，流好多好多的血，感觉能把自己抽干的血，像是女人一样在流血。阿白疼得开始哭了起来，哭的肩膀都在抖，心里想着做女人好疼，他不要做女人了，可魏先生还是深深深深地埋在他的身体里面。

其实魏先生也很难过，他在里面动弹不得，阿白又在他身子底下哭的那么可怜，他只能凑上去轻轻地吻他，伸手下去抚弄他被疼到疲软下去的性器，阿白一边哭一边摇头，呜呜咽咽地声音像是风刮过窗子，嘴里颠三倒四的喊着，我不要做了，好疼，好疼，呜呜呜我不要做了。

魏先生也只能一边喊着乖哄着他，下半身慢慢慢慢地滑动着，他从没想过他会是第一次。他之前站在那里，表现的明明一点都不像是才第一次的样子。魏先生看见他站在那里抽一支烟，明明是那么慵懒缱慻的模样，仿佛一只名贵的猫咪一样，风情又艳俗，显得高贵又廉价，他根本就想象不到这样的一个人到了床上的时候会是这般模样的，在他的阴茎上哭的仿佛一个弄丢了洋娃娃的小女孩。

可事情到了这步田地了，怎么都得做下去。魏先生便抓着阿白细瘦的腰，用自己的阴茎在阿白柔软的穴道里摸索着寻找能让阿白觉得快乐的那一点。过了那么一会儿，阿白突然猛地颤抖一下，两条细白的胳膊突然挂紧了自己的脖子，魏先生便知道他找到了。

之后便一直进攻着那里，用着或轻或重的力道，被子都被他搅下去一半，露出脸来，阿白闭着眼睛嗓音嘶哑又甜腻的叫着床，有一点点白色的雾气从他那张被撕咬破皮的红肿嘴唇间吐出来消散在他们赤裸着的肉体之间。床铺嘎吱嘎吱的响，阿白觉得自己就躺在一条年久失修的船上正在经历一场史无前例的风暴。

魏先生插他插得好深，是比他之前觉得深的地方还要远得多的地方，是连躺在床上凹陷下去的肚皮都会被插出一点点形状的地方，是女人的子宫的地方，阿白摸着那一小块地方，眼角滑过眼泪，嗓子几乎要被他叫哑了，感受着从身体内部透出的酸麻痒，觉得整个人都快要被魏先生插到昏死过去。

而在他真的昏死过去之前，他感觉到魏先生退了出来，他感受到自己从内到外都被液体所浇灌着，他自己的液体和魏先生射在他身体里面的液体。那些液体红红白白的，被魏先生的手掌抹开在他的身体上，抹开在他的脸颊上，最后亲吻着被魏先生的舌头给带进自己的口腔里。

我用四块五分钱就把自己的初夜给卖了。卖给了一个和自己弟弟一样的私生子，野牲畜。

是不是值得呢。阿白想着，想了一会儿又闭上了眼睛，管他值不值呢，反正四块五分钱也能让他快乐，他也只想再要快活的活过这一个冬天，或许再活过下一个春天就可以了。

 

-TBC-


End file.
